


На 195% проснувшись

by Faerydae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Scent Kink, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerydae/pseuds/Faerydae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Постой. Это что, молния была?<br/>Дерек ответил как обычно - тяжело дыша.<br/>Стайлз приподнялся на локтях и прижал телефон к уху, пытаясь услышать, что происходит на другой стороне.<br/>- Что конкретно случилось? Ты заперт в мешке для трупов? Палатке? Злобной фабрике по производству застёжек-молний?</p>
            </blockquote>





	На 195% проснувшись

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [195% Awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169618) by [accol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol). 



Стайлз нашарил рукой телефон, на 95% ещё во сне, и запыхтел от усердия, пытаясь ответить на него в темноте. У него вышло медленное, сонное "ммм". Он затолкал трубку между ухом и подушкой, уткнувшись в последнюю лицом и закопавшись поглубже в одеяло.  
Медленный выдох был ему ответом на том конце. Стайлз закатил глаза, не разлепляя век.  
\- Я знаю, что это ты, Дерек, и лучше бы у тебя была охренительно чрезвычайная ситуация, - пробормотал он. - Мы оба знаем, что хороший сон - это секрет красоты Стилински.  
На той стороне продолжали дышать.  
\- Да.  
\- Что "да"? Чрезвычайная ситуация? Насколько серьёзная, потому что моя кровать ужасно удобная и не все мы можем существовать на протеиновых шейках и лунном свете, как некоторые.  
Дерек на секунду замер, а потом шумно, прерывисто выдохнул.  
\- Она уже давно передо мной... стоит. И нам нужно что-то с ней сделать. Немедленно.  
На той стороне что-то зашуршало, и Стайлзовы брови уже настолько проснулись, что он смог нахмуриться.  
\- Ты собираешься умереть в течение, скажем, - он открыл один глаз и попытался сфокусироваться на будильнике у кровати, - следующих трёх часов? Я бы с удовольствием тебе помог с чем там тебе надо часа через три.  
\- Нет. Немедленно, - хрипло прошептал Дерек. Ещё немножко шуршания.  
\- Постой. Это что, молния была?  
Дерек ответил как обычно - тяжело дыша.  
Стайлз приподнялся на локтях и прижал телефон к уху, пытаясь услышать, что происходит на другой стороне.  
\- Что конкретно случилось? Ты заперт в мешке для трупов? Палатке? Злобной фабрике по производству застёжек-молний?  
Последовала длинная пауза, и наконец:  
\- Мне был нужен твой голос.  
\- Нужен для чего? - Стайлз уже на 195% проснулся и теперь ему было ужасно интересно, зачем Дерек позвонил ему в эту несусветную рань, чтобы немножко тяжело подышать под аккомпанемент звуков снимаемой одежды. Ну, во всяком случае, именно так интерпретировал эти звуки его мозг. Он снова нашёл глазами красные цифры своего будильника. Их свет отражался на стоящем рядом лосьоне для рук как пожар. Увлажняющий квартал красных фонарей.  
Дерек сердито зарычал.  
\- Нужно услышать его. Звучание. Тебя. Просто говори.  
\- О чём?  
\- Стайлз, - то ли пригрозил, то ли проскулил Дерек.  
Стайлз широко усмехнулся и устроился поудобнее.  
\- Похоже, я потерял дар речи, потому что мне очень сильно кажется, что ты позвонил мне ради секса по телефону?  
Ответом ему был звук расстёгивающейся молнии, и такой громкий, будто Дерек специально держал телефон у ширинки, снимая джинсы.  
Господи, эти джинсы. У Стайлза были регулярные встречи с его банкой лосьона из-за этих джинсов. Перед его глазами промелькнула картина этих джинсов, спускаемых с выпуклой Дерековой задницы, а потом - руки Дерека, тянущиеся вниз, чтобы дотронуться до себя сквозь трусы...  
\- Серьёзно, чувак. Я скоро отключусь, если ты чего-нибудь не скажешь.  
Кровь Стайлза гремит в его ушах.  
\- Я знаю, что ты спишь только в боксёрах. Я наблюдал за тобой в окно.  
\- Господи. Хорошо. Окей, обычно совсем не хорошо, но для тебя я сделаю ужасающе огромное исключение из моего правила о жутком поведении. Потому. Что.  
\- Продолжай говорить.  
\- Ох ты ж чёрт, да, хорошо. Ты и правда звонишь мне для... У меня из-за этого могут случиться проблемы с исполнением, понимаешь? Звонишь мне вот так посреди ночи и просто рычишь ДАВАЙ - я от этого все грязные слова позабыть могу.  
Какой-то почти изумлённый звук доносится с того конца.  
У Стайлза пересохло в горле так, что он чуть не поперхнулся.  
\- На мне боксёры, - шепчет он. - Оставить?  
\- Нет, - немедленно отвечает Дерек.  
\- Ну хорошо, понял, их нельзя оставлять. А ты в чём? Ты не похож на парня, который носит боксёры. Без ничего? Остановлюсь на "без ничего", потому что, здравствуй, воображаемая картина рая с волосами, и ширинкой твоих джинсов, и местоположением твоих рук.  
Дерек шипит Стайлзу в ухо.  
\- Блядь, - Стайлз стаскивает с себя трусы даже не вставая с кровати и просто откидывает их в сторону ногой. - Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не шутишь.  
\- Надо было прийти к тебе, чтобы я мог тебе рот рукой закрыть.  
Стайлз беспомощно улыбается в подушку.  
\- Эй, ты сам мне позвонил за помощью этого талантливого рта...  
\- Ты себе даже не представляешь, Стайлз. Сколько идей...  
\- Думаю, что представляю, - сразу же отвечает Стайлз. - Очень много каких идей представляю. Я исследовал эти идеи. Только сегодня уже несколько раз. Мне иногда эти идеи снятся. Целая куча идей, - он проводит бёдрами по гладкому хлопку своих простыней.  
\- Расскажи.  
\- Правда? Нет, серьёзно, правда? Потому что да. В смысле, расскажу. Я тебе прямо сейчас расскажу.  
\- Стайлз, да, - и снова раздражение смешивается в его голосе с чем-то очень похожим на ухмылку.  
\- Ладно, босс. Трусики себе не протри, - Cтайлз вдруг распахивает глаза. - Ты носишь трусики? Когда-нибудь? Типа, ну ты знаешь, вроде.. женские? У меня, кажется, новая идея.  
Теперь-то уж Дерек точно смеётся.  
\- Я мог бы. Тебе нравится это представлять?  
\- Ты издеваешься? Эээ, да, мне нравится представлять тебя в одних трусиках. Тёмная дорожка волос на контрасте с чем-то таким мягким и неуместным. И ткань еле тебя удерживает. Блядь, - Стайлз чуть не подавился слюной.  
\- И что бы ты сделал?  
\- Оставил бы на них целую кучу влажных следов, - шепчет он.  
Он не может поверить, что правда это делает. С Дереком. Он снова трётся бёдрами о кровать, буравя взглядом банку с лосьоном.  
\- Я бы натянул их на тебя, а потом использовал бы свой рот.  
Стайлз слышит ритмичный звук движений Дерека на той стороне. Он представляет, как тот дрочит на этот разговор, и чувствует выброс адреналина.  
\- Мне всё равно, в чём ты. Я просто хочу использовать на тебе свой рот. И чтобы ты направил меня туда, куда хочешь.  
\- Окей, - выдыхает Дерек.  
Стайлз толкается в кровать. Его телефон уже скользит от пота в его ладони.  
\- А потом я тебя завалю. Мне всё равно на что. На землю. На пол в твоей квартире. На заднее сиденье твоей машины. Да, на сиденье. И ты мне позволишь. Подыграешь слабому человеку.  
Дерек рычит.  
\- Да-да, так и сделаешь. Тебе понравится. Тереться об меня. Тереться своим членом об меня, - Стайлз чувствует, как горят в темноте его щёки.  
\- Боже, мне нужен твой запах. Ты наверняка пахнешь так... - Дерек замолкает на секунду и громко выдыхает. - Ты сейчас...?  
Стайлз запускает под себя руку и еле сдерживает стон, обхавтив свой член. К чертям лосьон. Времени нет.  
\- Д...даа.  
\- Скажи ещё что-нибудь.  
\- Как думаешь, твоя рука сможет обхватить нас обоих?  
\- Господи Иисусе.  
\- Мокрая от слюны, скользящая между нами, - Стайлз задыхается от напряжения. Он отбрасывает в сторону подушку, упирается лбом в кровать, потому что обе его руки теперь заняты, и резко толкается бёдрами в свою руку. Он перемещает большой палец, прижимает его сильнее и представляет, как Дереков член трётся об его.  
\- Я хочу увидеть тебя прямо сейчас. Хочу увидеть, как ты трахаешь собственную руку. Я знаю, ты именно этим и занимаешься.  
\- И я, - умудряется выдавить из себя Стайлз, - Я тоже хочу. Я тебе покажу. Если ты хочешь.  
Дерек издаёт низкий, гортанный стон. Он кончает. На другом конце провода Дерек кончает из-за Стайлза.  
\- Я не могу, - охает Стайлз. Он сворачивается клубком, и оргазм пронизывает его насквозь.  
Несколько секунд проходит, пока они пытаются привести дыхание в порядок.  
\- Отпирай окно. Я сейчас приду. Не ходи в душ.  
\- Блядь.

**Author's Note:**

> Мой добрый друх Илли уже полгода кидается в меня ссылками на фики со стереком.  
> Из-за неё и Дерека со Стайлзом мне пришлось даже посмотреть сериал %)  
> Я знала, что мне придётся когда-нибудь платить по счетам.. так что это снова тебе %)))  
> ***  
> Хамяк, aka моя бета prince_wales, спасибо за редакцию! И скоро мне придётся дарить тебе подарки за бетинг, а не наоборот %)


End file.
